Yugi's Chibi Trouble
by Hikarigirl18
Summary: Yami get's turned into a chibi and now Yugi has to care for a two year old COMPLETED!


Yugi's Chibi Trouble  
  
One day Yugi and Yami were dueling at home. Yami had a slight advantage but Yugi was catching up. The door bell rang and Yugi got up to answer the door. It was Grandpa Moto returning from the store. "Can you help me with the groceries, Yugi?" "Sure, I'll get Yami to help too." Just then a fierce wind blew through the house and a magic pop was heard. Yugi ran to see what had happened. Yami had been turned into a two year old, chibi version of himself. Yugi immeadialty dropped the groceries and ran into the kitchen. "Grandpa! Grandpa! Yami's been turned into a chibi, help!" He ran around the house in a panic. Grandpa looked in the living room to see and at first was confused, then he thought (he's kinda cute this way, its baby yugi all over again). Yugi calmed down and walked in. "Can we pway cawds now?" asked chibi Yami. "Uh, sure, but i have to help Grandpa first, kay?" "Me want to pway now!" "Alright, alright, don't cry." "It's okay, I'll get the rest myself." (How the heck did this happen? Now what!?) Yugi thought to himself.  
After cards it was lunch time. Yami surprisingly ate without a fit. They finished lunch and Yugi wanted to go outside. "You want to go outside?" "Can we pway out dere?" "Yeah, we can go to the park and swing, kay?" Yami nodded and Yugi picked him up as they left.  
"Aibou!, push me hiwyer." "Okay, but not to high, okay?" "Weee! Me go high up!" Yugi let out a little laugh. He was so used to his partner being serious and overprotective (Now I'm the one watching out for him. I hope this doesn't last long. As much as I want the serious,dueling Yami back, this is kind of nice. Besides, he is kinda cute). "Me want to stop now, me want down." Yugi grabbed the swing and slowed it down. He helped Yami off the swing. "What er dose?" "Those are see-saws. Those are a little too dangerous, though." He expected a fit but all he heard was "Ooooo" and was dragged over to the slides. "Whoa! Slow Down!" "Swide, swide,swide." Just then Joey and Serenity walked over. "Hey Yuge, what's with the little guy?" "He sure is cute," said Serenity. "Oh, this is Yami. I know it's hard to believe, but somehow he got transformed into a chibi." "Wow, looks like you got your hands full, bud." He's really cute, if you need a babysitter just ask." "Thanks Serenity, I'll keep that in mind." "C'mon big brother, will you push me?" said Serenity as she pointed to the swings, "It's been so long since I've been on the swings." "Okay, sis. See ya, Yuge." "Bye, want to slide now?" "Yeah, yeah, finwy." He took Yami over to the ladder and helped him up. "I'm going to go to the bottom and catch you, okay?" "Okay, here me come!" He caught him but it hurt a little bit because of how fast Yami went down. "Again, aibou, again!" "Alright, alright, calm down." He helped him up again. As Yugi went to the bottom to catch again a blur flew down the slide and Yami began to wail. Yugi ran over to him and picked up the screaming chibi. "It's okay, it's okay. You just fell. I'm here now," he said trying to calm him down. "What happened?" "Kid... push...me!" he cried between sobs. "It's okay, please stop crying." Yugi looked up to see the evil spirit, Ryou laughing. Yugi glared back with anger in his eyes. "That wasn't nice! He's only two!" "Your stupid Pharaoh spirit has no power now." "Hey Ryou, that wasn't nice! We are leaving!" said a now frustrated Bakura. "Darn, ruin my fun." "Sorry, Yugi. It won't happen again. Let's go, Ryou!" said Bakura as he grabbed the spirit of the grave robber and left. "Me...hand...hurt!" Yami wailed. "Let me see, yeah. It's okay, we'll go home and make it all better," said Yugi as he rubbed the chibi's back. "Let's go home now." "I saw the whole thing, need help?" "No, Joey, it's okay. I've got it," said Yugi as he picked up his now sniffling partner. "I'm sorry about that," said Serenity, "I tried to get Joey to notice but we were too late." "Thanks anyway, bye." Yugi left and Yami fell asleep on the way home. You could hear an occasional sniffle though.  
"Grandpa! I'm home! Yami needs help, he got hurt at the playground!" "Okay, I'm in the living room." Grandpa took a good look at sleeping Yami's hand. He tried not to wake him. "It's a bad cut, but all it needs is a good bandage. Could you go get the First Aid?" "Yeah, could you hold him?" He went to get the kit and was back in about two minutes. After the hand was bandaged Yugi took the sleeping chibi in his arms and took him to his room for a nap. He laid down on the bed with little Yami next to him and eventually he fell asleep too.  
About an hour later Yugi woke up to find that the little chibi was playing trucks on the bedroom floor. "Vwoom, Vwoom!" Yugi just smiled (I didn't think Yami would like trucks but I guess when you're two anything appeals to you). "I have an idea, do you want to go play video games downstairs?" Yami looked up and nodded. (I wonder if he'll be any good. Even though he's two, his King of Games title might kick in). Sure enough as soon as Yugi turned on a racing game Yami was getting first places left and right. Even on the advanced tracks he was beating him. "Me want snack now." "Okay, stay here and I'll get something from the kitchen, okay?" That was a big mistake. As soon as Yugi walked away he heard the chibi scream again. "What's wrong, what's wrong?" "Me twy to pway game an it go bye bye." "You accidentally turned it off, I can fix it." Just then another scream was heard. "What now? I turned the game back on." "Big, scawy black fing over dere!" "That's a spider, Yami it won't hurt you," said Yugi as he tried to calm the now frightened chibi. "What's the matter?" asked Grandpa Moto. "Yami saw a spider over there and it scared him." "Okay, I'll get it and take it outside." "Thanks, Grandpa. I really have my hands full." "You were the same way at that age but I shouldn't go down memory lane, now." Yugi just sighed and looked at Yami. (What am I going to do with you? I forgot how troublesome and curious two year olds are.) "Can we wace again?" "Sure," he said as he set the once again happy Yami down next to him. He had apparently forgotten all about the snack but Yugi didn't care he just played along side his chibi partner and a big smile came across his face. (I never thought it could be this much fun, even as a chibi he still kinda beats me. I know one thing, this disaster will bring us closer together that's for sure. I don't know where I'd be without Yami.)  
The week went by fast and there were so many memorable times between Yugi and Yami. One fateful day as they were playing cards Yami began to win. "I pway da Dawk Magician en attawk mowd! I fink me win." "Yeah, you did. That's the second time in a row." Just then a familiar fierce wind blew and a familiar pop was heard. "What in the.? Yugi what's going on? Did I just talk baby talk?" "Halleluiah it's over!" said Yugi as he hugged Yami and knocked him over. "You aren't a chibi anymore." "Chibi? What on earth are you talking about, Aibou?" "I'm just glad you're back," replied Yugi still hugging his partner. "Me too, but could you explain something to me?" "Yeah, long story."  
After a long explanation Yami just scratched his head, still confused. "Oh, well it doesn't matter. I still want to kick Ryou's butt. My hand still hurts and I don't appreciate that." "I'm just extremely relieved to have you back to normal." "Me too, let's go for a walk." "Okay, Yami let's go." With that Yugi and Yami left hand in hand. Both partners were glad that the Chibi Troubles were finally over and the two walked off in happiness.  
  
DISCLAIMER! YUGIOH ISN'T MINE AND I GOT THE CHIBI IDEA FROM ANOTHER AUTHOR, SO THANKS. COPYRIGHT, DO NOT INFRINGE! signed, Hikarigirl18 


End file.
